


An adventure

by TheWindsOfWolves



Series: Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event, Setting in 19th century England, because it was okay for cousins to get marry at this time, fairy tale AU, it would have been too complicated for me, so yes Jon & Sansa are cousins in this, therefore there are not that much monsters and other fantastic stuffs, they're both 14, this is another drabble, this is short but y'all have no idea how hard it was to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: Sansa wishes for an adventure as her and Jon are bored during a Christmas party ; an adventure they shall have...





	An adventure

Even though Sansa is now fourteen, she still feels a special enthousiasm for magic. And as Jon likes nothing more than pleasing Sansa, he shares the same enthousiasm. Then, as they are both bored during the great annual Christmas party hosted by Sansa's dad, she asks her cousin to make one of his trick so the night can be less boring. Taking her outside, he brings her to the well, and asks her one of the ribbons she wears in her hairs. He asks her then to close her eyes and make a wish, before dropping the ribbon into the well. I wish we could go into an adventure. 

When Sansa opens her eyes, they're not in the Starks' garden anymore, but in a forest none of them seem to recall : in the distance, they see a castle. They decide they could try to go to this castle ; after a few steps, they enter a tiny village. The people living here all seem very sad, thinks Sansa. They ask an horse so they can reach the castle faster. They're welcomed by Queen Naerys and her daughter Princess Jonquil : they ask their help to free King Aemon from the spell a witch casted on him. They give them a list of instructions, and Jon and Sansa leave for this adventure.

They first foot step into the Godswood to get the first of the objects they need. In the heart of the woods, they find a big weirwood tree, its leaves as red as blood, its trunk as white as snow. And they also find a direwolf standing guard at the foot of the tree. Sansa starts singing to the beast the prettiest lullaby she can think of, and the wolf is quick to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Jon climbs the weirwood, and cut one the most beautiful branch he can finds. Leaving the sleeping wolf, they then find the great meadow the Queen named "The Reach", a lake at its center. 

Sansa puts the glass helmet on her head, as Jon ties a rope around her waist. Sansa jumps into the lake, the weight of the helmet dragging her down, until she reaches the bottom of the lake. Here, she finds a red stone, as the Princess had explained. She pulls the rope, and Jon pulls back, helping her back out of the lake. Finally, they go to Dragonstone, where they find a great white dragon. Sansa ties the stone to the branch, and Jon set it on fire. The branch produces so much smoke they can't even see the dragon anymore. When the branch stops burning, the smoke starts dissapearing, and instead of the white dragon, here stands King Aemon.

The three of them go back to the castle, where a feast is held to celebrate the return of the king. In order to thank Jon and Sansa, Princess Jonquil giftes Jon a magic horn, she says : whenever he is in troubles, he only has to blow it, and he shall get help. And she giftes Sansa a special harp, she explains : whenever she would play a song with it, she could influence the weather to her convenience. And then they're back in the Starks' garden, standing next to the well, but without their new presents. "Was it real ?" asks Jon. "I don't know," answers Sansa, "but this was the most beautiful magic trick you ever did," she says, kissing his blushing check.


End file.
